


together again

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Breeding Kink, Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi (mentioned), Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Pregnant Anakin, Pregnant Sex, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Anakin has been in hiding for months when his Alpha finally finds him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 471





	together again

**Author's Note:**

> my talent is writing mediocre sex scenes so HERE WE GO!!

When Anakin first started having symptoms he was about three months pregnant. He didn’t realize it at the time - it had been just days since Obi-Wan had turned to the dark side and cut down Jedi and the Chancellor who turned out to be Darth Sidious (it still shocked him, he was so close to the Chancellor and he turned out to be betraying him.) He seized control over the Senate and now they had an Empire. The Jedi had dispersed and split up, but not before Mace and Yoda could send him away to hide him from Obi-Wan. 

Anakin was nearing four months pregnant when he had been shipped off to Aldeeran in a small town on the outskirts. He was surrounded by fields and behind the house was mountains and forest and fields. It all started when Obi-Wan had turned and it was revealed that he was pregnant - he wasn’t aware of it at the time that he was, but he was shipped out to keep him away from Obi-Wan. He had slain Jedi _and_ the Chancellor and he made it very crystal clear that he wanted _Anakin._ He wanted his Omega. 

So, of course Mace and Yoda shipped him off and pulled a favor from Bail and they got him set up in this cottage, he had a medical droid with (Padmé had tried to give him C3PO but he didn’t need the protocol droid, he’d be fine), him and R2 and that was all he really needed. There was a small garden in front of the cottage so he had taken up gardening - it wasn’t the same as working on any of the ships in the hangar or anything but it kept his mind occupied. He had a speeder that he could drive to the town that was a couple miles away but besides that he was alone. There wasn’t much to do - he’d go to town and get food or buy old speeders and fix them up. He’d give R2 an oil change and clean him off - use the medical droid to see how he and his twins were doing (when the medical droid told Anakin he was going to have twins, he almost passed out), and he’d pull the weeds out of the garden, water the tomatoes, the flowers, the cucumbers. 

Anakin was so alone. He of course had R2 his best friend and occasionally he called Padmé on the comlink and she updated him on what was going on - the Senate was still a thing (but to be honest it just was a formality, it didn’t have any _real_ power) and they could vote on certain bills but some things just went. The Jedi Temple was now the Imperial Palace - all Jedi were to be captured dead or alive. Anakin was to be captured _alive_ and unharmed at all costs. Padmé also mentioned Ahsoka was to be caught alive as well. 

Anakin made do with his situation and continued to practice within the Force. He only did small tricks to not draw attention to himself and he practiced with his lightsaber. His stomach began growing and he began putting on weight. He started to really hate being alone then - his feet became swollen and he’d have cramps in his legs and awful Braxton Hicks. He tried not to look in the mirror - the thought of seeing how different his body was irked him. He was excited to have his and Obi-Wan’s children but he hated the way his body looked. What if his Alpha didn’t like it either? _His Alpha._ He was hiding from him like such a bad Omega, a bad Mate. 

He could feel Obi-Wan tug on the bond every once and awhile, he could barely refrain from yanking back. He missed his Alpha, his mate. He was lonely and becoming sad. He was getting towards his third trimester and he was alone except for R2. He missed Padmé as well - she had hugged him as he went. Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order before he even became pregnant but he missed her too. He missed the 501st, he knew they were stationed at the Temple - _Imperial Palace_ \- now since he was gone. 

The Aldeeran sun had made his hair become blonder and his skin tanner. Aldeeran was a truly beautiful planet, it was no Tatooine that was for sure. It was early in the morning and Anakin had woken up. At least this leave was letting him sleep better - he didn’t think he had _ever_ slept this good. Meditation was easier for him now he guessed it had something to do with the two Force Sensitives in his stomach. He rolled around on the queen sized bed deciding whether he wanted to try to go back to sleep or get up. Every morning he’d wake up and just miss his Alpha. When he went in town they gave him pitying looks - a bonded, _pregnant_ Omega with no Alpha in sight and not even a smell of an Alpha on him. He knew they thought he was a widow but he _wasn’t._ His Alpha was out there, somewhere looking for him. 

Anakin almost just gave up the charade and let his tight shields come down, so Obi-Wan could come and get him. He didn’t even think Obi-Wan was aware that he was pregnant. That he was carrying their children. Anakin ignored the tears that began to burn at his eyes, and rubbed at them, “Stupid hormones.” He grumbled. 

“Hey R2,” He called, getting out of bed and smoothing down his sleep tunics. It clung to his stomach, he stretched his arms and yawned, “Where you at, buddy?” When he didn’t hear anything he walked out of his room and to the kitchen. He was immediately hit by the scent of _Alpha._

His Alpha - he felt weak in the knees. Obi-Wan was sitting in a love seat with one leg tossed on top of the other his eyes flicked to Anakin and he seemed to drink in the sight of him. His nostrils flared slightly as Anakin walked in, probably adjusting to the scent of his very pregnant Omega. He looked good - he was wearing dark tunics similar to Anakin’s. His eyes were a startlingly gold, but it didn’t matter to Anakin. His Alpha was _here._ He was near him. R2 was next to the man, beeping and whirring about something. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed, sounding out of breath. Obi-Wan's scent was thick in the room. “Y-You’re here.”

Obi-Wan grinned as he saw him, unfolding his leg from being perched on top of the other, he beckoned him forward with a finger, “I’m here. Come here, darling.”

Anakin’s mind was on autopilot as he walked towards Obi-Wan and sat himself down on his lap. He blinked down at Obi-Wan as he put his hands on Anakin’s hips, tugging him forward. His stomach bumped against Obi-Wan’s, once again reminding him that his mate was pregnant. He buried his face in his neck, practically drunk on the scent of his _Omega._ His very pregnant Omega. 

“Mhmm.. you smell better than I remember, dear one,” Obi-Wan commented, his hands drifting from Anakin’s hips to his stomach, “How far along are you, Padawan?”

“Six months, Alpha.” Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan’s touch, he missed his Alpha so much - like a part of him had been ripped out but now he was _here._ (He knew that the other Jedi, Bail, and Padmé had gone to great lengths to keep him hidden - but what was the point anyway? Obi-Wan would never hurt Anakin. He loved him.) “I missed you so much, Alpha. It hurt so bad - I-I should’ve told you where I was.. I’m sorry..” Anakin felt his eyes once again burn with tears, as he leaned forward and put his nose against the mark on Obi-Wan’s neck that he had left. He sniffled slightly. 

“It’s okay, Omega.” Obi-Wan said in a low tone, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s waist. “I’ve missed you too.”

Anakin ignored the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. It was his stupid hormones - pregnancy had made him more emotional and prone to mood swings than usual. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin back slightly so he could brush away his tears, “It’s okay now, young one. We’re never going to be apart again, okay?”

Anakin murmured out, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously, “What are you sorry for, sweetheart?”

“I’ve been a bad Omega, I’m sorry.” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan leaned up to press his lips against Anakin’s. Obi-Wan brushed away Anakin’s tears as he yanked Anakin’s hips towards him. He could feel Obi-Wan’s hard cock.

Anakin gasped against his mouth and Obi-Wan pulled back, kissing up Anakin’s throat, “You haven’t been bad. You’re being so good for me now, aren’t you? Do you want this?”

Anakin nodded, getting his hair in his face and Obi-Wan brushed it back, “I need you to say yes or no, okay darling?”

“Y-Yes. I want you, Master.” Obi-Wan grinned, he went to pick Anakin up but he pulled back. “I’m heavy now, Alpha.”

Obi-Wan tutted, “You're not heavy, Omega. At least not for me.” Obi-Wan grinned as Anakin fussed slightly as he picked him up. “Stay here, R2.” He said to the astromech droid as he whirred in confirmation, he put Anakin down on the bed and smiled down at him, pulling off his tunics and yanking down his pants and underwear in one movement. He noticed how Anakin’s eyes were puffy from crying. 

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin, turning them slightly so he was laid down on his side and Anakin’s face was against his chest. “We’re having twins, Alpha.”

Obi-Wan looked up from his stomach to Anakin and grinned, taking Anakin’s chin in his hand so he could guide their lips together. He pulled apart after a few seconds and kissed down his cheek to his jaw, trailing kisses “You're so good for me, aren’t you? Making our kids and looking so beautiful while you do so.” 

Anakin buried his head in his neck as if to hide from Obi-Wan. His body had almost changed overnight and he wasn’t used to it - he didn’t like the way he looked. He didn’t look like the person that Obi-Wan had fell in love with. He was excited to be a dad but nervous. He had his mother which was all he needed. She protected him whenever she could and always did her best no matter how little she had to give.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Obi-Wan asked, his hands going up the back of his shirt and put his hands on his back. 

“I-I don’t look the same as I did.” Was all Anakin said against Obi-Wan’s neck, just breathing in his scent. 

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin away from him so he could meet his eyes. Obi-Wan was frowning, “Dear one, you’re beautiful in every way, alright? I love you so much, and I love you even more than I used to, I love you more every second I look at you.” Obi-Wan helped undress Anakin, very quickly getting him naked. He seemed enamored with Anakin’s stomach, he kissed it. He felt a flutter of movement underneath his hands as they were on Anakin’s stomach. He looked up at Anakin in amazement, “You are so magnificent, sweetheart.”

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan up so their lips met, Obi-Wan’s hand went in between them to stroke Anakin’s cock making him gasp against his mouth. Obi-Wan pulled away and kissed down the slope of Anakin’s neck down to his collarbones. He stops when he’s eye to eye with Anakin’s chest, and his pink nipples. Anakin’s hands were in Obi-Wan’s hair. His fingers teasingly trailed up and down Anakin’s chest, making him bite down a whimper. He could smell his slick in the air. It made him flush. His cock was aching and he could feel Obi-Wan hardening against his thigh. He pinched one of his nipples, making his fingers tighten in Obi-Wan’s hair. He latched onto one, making Anakin groan loudly. He paused as he felt a stream of milk hit his tongue. 

Obi-Wan grinned against Anakin’s skin, and pulled away kissing his sternum, “You're so good, Ani. Making milk for me.” 

Obi-Wan reaches behind him and pressed a finger against his entrance, making him move his hands to grip Obi-Wan’s biceps, Anakin’s nails digging in. “Do you want my knot, sweetheart?”

Anakin nodded, his curls getting in his face. Obi-Wan brushed it out of his face and kissed his temple, adding another finger, opening him up. Anakin moaned loudly as Obi-Wan murmured against his temple, “I missed you so much, darling. Can’t believe they took you away from me, can’t believe they _dared._ You’re never going to leave me again, okay? I’m going to take you back to Coruscant and you’re going to have the best medical equipment available. I’m going to take care of you, Ani. You and our children.” One of his hands goes to cup his stomach and he feels his stomach flutter again - their children are very responsive to their father’s touch apparently. 

Obi-Wan added another finger, scissoring them. Anakin’s nails dug into Obi-Wan’s skin, moaning out loud. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm - pregnancy made him sensitive and horny. “I’m close, Alpha.” He moaned out. 

“So close already, Omega?” Obi-Wan rumbled, thrusting his fingers into Anakin’s wet hole, “I’ve barely even touched your cock and you’re already so close. Can you hold on a little longer, for me? For your Alpha?”

Anakin nodded, whimpering softly. Obi-Wan pulled out his fingers, holding them in front of Anakin’s mouth. He opened his mouth and Obi-Wan held his fingers down on his tongue. As Anakin sucked Obi-Wan’s fingers tasting himself on them Obi-Wan reached down and jerked Anakin’s cock, his thumb against his slit. He moaned, the fingers in his mouth muffling his noises. “I want you to come for me, my Omega.” And Anakin did with a loud noise that was muffled. His vision went white but he distantly felt Obi-Wan pet his hair. He pulled back and he heard Obi-Wan take off his clothes. When he came to it Obi-Wan was kissing over his mate bite. 

“Hi Alpha,” Anakin said drowsily, his words a soft slur. 

“Hi Omega,” Obi-Wan responded fondly, with amusement in his voice. “Do you still want my knot, darling? We can stop if you want.”

“N-No, I still want your knot, Alpha. Please?” Anakin whined. 

Obi-Wan grinned and pushed a curl behind his ear. He kissed the spot under his ear and grabbed his hips and nudged open Anakin’s legs. They spread open automatically and he brushed the head of his dick against Anakin’s slick hole. He pressed in slowly, Anakin biting back a sob. He waited for Anakin to adjust to his cock before pulling back all the way and thrusting in. When he brushed against his prostate he hauled Anakin’s legs over his shoulder driving himself deeper into Anakin, “You're never leaving my side again, darling. Never for a second. You’re going to look so beautiful when you finally give birth and you nurse our children. Then I’m going to keep you fat and pregnant. Do you think I can put another kid in here?” 

One of Obi-Wan’s hands moved from his hip to his stomach, Anakin moved his hands to his Alpha’s arms as Obi-Wan started to hit his prostate with every thrust and with a sob he rolled his hips back to meet Obi-Wan’s thrusts, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for hiding I’m sorry Alpha, I’m sorry. I’ll try to be a better Omega, a _good_ Omega-“ He felt tears stream down his face in shame - why did he hide anyway? Because the Jedi thought it was best for him? When were the Jedi ever right anyway? 

Obi-Wan hushed him, wiping away some of his tears, “I forgive you, Omega. I forgive you. You’re such a good Omega, you’re _my_ good Omega.” 

He felt his orgasm building under his skin like he was about to burst, “I-I’m close, Master.” 

Obi-Wan kissed over their mate bite, and cupped Anakin’s balls, his fingernail digging into his slit. Anakin came with a sob, nails digging into his shoulders. Obi-Wan bit down on his mate bite and Anakin gasped from the feeling of pleasure mixed with pain, feeling their bond spark alive once again. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hips and yanked him towards him with each thrust and soon enough he was coming in him and his knot popped. 

Obi-Wan moved them into a more comfortable position and he kissed Anakin’s cheek, running his hands down Anakin’s sides, “It’s going to be okay now, alright darling? It’s just going to be me, you, and our pups. And no one will ever take you from me again.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WAS. Once again I’m not very good at writing sex scenes (aka i hate all smut i write) and this is my first time writing omegaverse! also we deserve more of omega anakin so here you go!! hope you enjoyed this and have a happy holidays!!


End file.
